


Your Very First Kiss Was Your First Kiss Goodbye

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Goodbye Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Midna and Link have one moment together between victory and their goodbyes that is anything but solemn. Both know it can't last, but that won't stop them from giving their everything to it and lying to themselves. Commission for lewdsmokesoldier.





	Your Very First Kiss Was Your First Kiss Goodbye

Midna settled comfortably between Link's legs, down on her stomach with his cock in her hand, idly teasing and stroking it, planting the occasional kiss against his shaft to ensure he was response to her attention. "This might be the first moment of peace we've had since we met," she sighed, settled down on the bed, sighing and shivering in the certainty of knowing that she was going to be leaving him. The mirror had to be destroyed after she passed through it, to keep both worlds safe, and she wasn't keen on leaving Link behind, but it felt like a necessity, like a frustrating truth she just had to accept and roll with for the sake of everyone

Link could tell. He didn't say anything about it, mostly because he didn't really say anything about anything, but he could see in the way she touched him, the extra-desperate tightness on her grip on his thigh and the way she held to him like she was afraid he would leave; it was all happening so quickly, and he felt the only thing he could do was give up to it, to get lost in the warmth of this one final night together, just as Midna was. If he let this happen and gave in to it all, it was going to be okay, he told himself, letting his fingers run through her hair, caressing her with a lustful indulgence of something that he knew would be infuriatingly fleeting.

Wrapping her lips around Link's cock, Midna felt dedicated and confident now, purring sweetly under the weight of his attention. She watched him, stared back, let him and his discerning watch bring her down to the melting thrill of giving in, and all she wanted was to make the most of this situation and the time they had together. It wasn't long, wasn't nearly enough, but Midna knew what she had and that getting hung up on the future would only keep her from enjoying the present. she allowed herself to sink deeper, moaning around his cock as she gave him a slow, steady, utterly sensual blowjob.

The sultry motion of Midna's head rocking up and down his cock left Link groaning in delight, his gaze following her with sharp interest and a keen desire to see where this went, where she would take him as she pulled him down into her appetites and left nothing to chance. The smoldering, rumbling lusts awoke within him, as he stared, marveling at her and everything that Midna did to lure him deeper into her sway, under the spell of a woman who simply would not leave him with a moment of peace, even when she was sucking his cock.

Drawing her head back, Midna let out a hot rumble of a moan, "What's wrong? You look even more tense now than you did when you were a wolf." A bright laugh, a wicked purr, and Midna pushed back down, licking all over his shaft. "Maybe it scares you to see me looking so hot. I'd say out of the league of a simple village farm boy who--glurk glak gack!" Midna wasn't prepared for the speed and ferocity of how Link's fingers running through her hair turned harsh, as he plunged her down his cock without warning and forced his way down her throat, holding her hair as a handle so he could plunge downward The shock of suddenly choking on dick was a lot more than Midna was prepared for, and she found herself shaking under the pressure and weirdness of this situation.

Powerful, reckless thrusts hammered upward, Link's heavy balls smacking against Midna's chin as Link took to throatfucking her with a ferocity as hard and as intense as he could muster. Low, steady grunts helped drive his wild push forward, drive the chaos and heat of a situation he felt utterly unashamed of now. Midna didn't have any way to prepare for what he did, didn't have any chance to handle the fierce and unchained thrusts pushing onward, the wild thrills of something as reckless and weird as could be. Midna's eyes were wide, staring in surprise up at Link, and she didn't have any response now.

Not that she could have spoken anyway.

Link's face was furrowed in thought and concentration, his hips hammering upward with wild and unfettered delight, careless and driven by something as twisted and hungry as he could muster, afraid unafraid now of letting these pleasures take him away, leaving him uncertain and throbbing with a passion and desire as hot as he could handle, all while he recklessly had his way with her. She'd goaded him into it, of course; Midna wasn't at all surprised by the way Link took to ravaging her like this, but at the same time the speed and ferocity of this facefucking wasn't something she felt quite so prepared for.

Drooling all over the big cock taking reckless delight in ravaging her throat brought on something incredible. All she could do was try to endure it all, shuddering under the impending crawl of pure pressure and weirdness, a heat as twisted and raw as she could have ever hoped for. Link showed no mercy and no restraint in the way he took her, and Midna was left to try and deal with all of it, a shivering wreck pushing onward carelessly and fumbling through all these weird inclinations, sensations ruling her as her throat spasmed around a cock carelessly keeping up a reckless and hungry pace.

Through it all, Link said nothing. All he did was grunt, groan, heave, push wildly on into pleasure as intense as he could muster while leaving Midna to struggle with the ferocity of what he could do to her. It felt nice to turn things around, to leave her shivering under the depths of lust and wild hunger he brought down upon her, ensuring a mess of endless, advancing fervor meant to throw her, meant to make her succumb to his every desire. Link wasn't pulling any punches here, the cost of winding him up and leaving him too tense to contain himself. Each hard slam forward was a primal declaration of intent, something as fierce and hungry as could be, and Midna just had to let it all come as it did, to allow him to ruin her.

Amid his hard grunting, Midna's sloppy choking, and the fleshy, slapping noises of his thrusts, the sounds filling the air left Midna deeply appreciative of just how lurid and depraved this all was, the rough facefucking her hero gave her proving as intense and as high-strung as possible, driving her deeper into the haze of this situation and learning that there was little beyond this now but pure lust. The senseless vigor and twisting desires of a situation totally lost to all sense or control made for something spectacular, something that didn't stop. Link was clearly loving every second of taking Midna's pretty face and hammering into it, and all she could do was endure.

The throbbing of his cock warned Midna; this wouldn't last much longer, which was fortunate because neither would she, taking on this wild, heated bucking and thrusts as potent and bizarre as could bear. She was utterly lost to this pleasure, pushing carelessly onward and embracing the unfettered heat of a situation she felt no restraint or hesitation in her wild plunge downward, giving up everything deeper and hotter to a situation that just felt too insane and wild to be true.

With one final groan, Link held Midna down tight against his lap, heaving and panting as he let himself go. He erupted right down her throat, and Midna felt the splashing streaks of seed ooze their way down her interior, a shuddering, heated sort of wrongness overwhelming Midna with a lust she felt ready to lose herself to completely, and she craved now only more as the hands finally let up on her hair and she was able to draw back.

"You're like an animal, even when you're a man," Midna shot back, panting and dizzy but feeling a fire igniting inside of her that made up for all of that, bringing her a special swell of delight and hunger she needed, and she needed more of it. "I hope you're ready to repay the favour now." She crawled up his body slowly, her ample chest swaying enticingly, even over his face, as she made her move toward him, reckless and unashamed of her advance and the pleasure she found in pushing forward, in making a move as direct and as hungry as she could.

Link's hands ran from her hair down toward her hips, taking his sweet time in adoring her body and finding his groove. It was a direct and indulgent sort of pleasure, something as firm and as loving as he could, in stark contrast to the raw facefucking he'd just overwhelmed her with mere seconds earlier. Cooling down just came ready and warm, a heat taking control and bringing on something that felt relaxing and different. It became sweet, soothing, calm in ways that helped everyone come down from the pressure, as Midna eased toward his face, stopping with her breasts in his face, holding them down and admiring the way Link began to suck on one of her hardened nipples, the pleasure direct and unafraid.

"That's much better. I enjoy you more when you're nicer. Or maybe it's just that it's when you know your place." Midna didn't shy away from smugness now that she had some grounding to play with, wanting to make sure Link knew where he was and what he was in for, the helpless swells of this weirdness proving direct and shameless. Midna was going to have some fun with him, and all Link could do now was take it and treat her like divinity. But as he sucked on her tits, it seemed he was all too willing to give her just that, which left Midna ready and eager to see the twisting, turning waits before her.

Further up his body she went, and the kisses he planted onto body were all sweet and lustful enough to show off the pleasure within. She was happy to feel his more slow and devoted treatment, to feel Link adoring her with focused pleasure in mind. It was senseless and delightful, bringing about swells of power and desire as strong as could be. Midna felt control here, and she wore control well, a queen with a smug aura and a penchant for taking what she wanted, and she was shameless about seeking it now, giving in to the pleasure directly and allowing herself to succumb.

Finally, she reached her destination, sitting herself gently but proudly down upon Link's face, biting her lip and accepting the position now due her. "You look so good as my throne," she purred, grasping the headboard as her slick pussy settled just faintly against his lips, letting Link have some measure of control still as she remained above him, ready and receptive now to all the desires burning inside him. "Lick me. Show me the love I showed you in turn." The pleasure was incredible, direct, and Midna felt truly wicked in her descent now toward bliss, restraining herself only the barest of composure.

Link pushed his face forward, licking all over the slick, waiting pussy pushed before him. Past all the gray skin of Midna's body was slick, bright pink that called to him just as any woman of his own kind's would, but Midna was no mere Hylian girl. She was special, different, holding his focus and his devotion like none ever had before, and he wanted so badly to give in to this, knowing the truth behind this night and what would come when this was all over; it gave all the reason in the world to want to accept this, to give Midna everything, licking aggressively at her slick pussy and accepting the hungers tugging her down into a plunge of pure chaos and desire.

The feeling of a tongue slithering against her hole and licking with such selfless devotion and acceptance was all Midna wanted, bringing about something intense and hot that had her rocking her hips back and forth, giving up a little bit more to the pleasure, finding relief and delight in each step downward, each push into more. "You're doing an amazing job. I knew if you put your mind to it you wouldn't disappoint, as big a brute as you can be sometimes." She wasn't going to let up her wicked remarks for anything, keeping Link under her thrall and ensuring he learned the hard way his place and her desires, something that kept her shivering and heaving under the pleasure she was eager to induce, throwing everything at this ecstasy with neither shame nor hesitation.

There was no slowing down now, no holding back this ecstasy, throbbing messier and weirder as it all came perfectly into focus, clicking and inducing something wild and fierce. Bucking harder, needier, everything came into perfect focus and felt so incredible that the only choice here was to just throw everything into the wading, waiting chaos. Faster she moved, giving up completely, allowing herself to burn brightly under something as wicked and as wild as she could have ever imagined. Each step down was another push into bliss and ecstasy, and it just would not stop, would not bring about anything but utter surrender. The heaving, throbbing rush of bliss kept up, and with it came everything that Midna wanted and needed.

Link surrendered completely, succumbing to this hazy bliss and finding more and more pleasure with each pass, wanting to give in, wanting to accept this hazy rush of endless ecstasy for all that came with it. He felt beholden to it now. To her. There was no slowing down, no holding back the unflinching desire raging through him, and everything Link did now was in service of the fires of lust she'd stoked inside him, desires he had long since had to come to terms with as the summation of all his wildest hungers. He kept pushing on, kept giving in and learning this pleasure as deep as he could get it, and for all his trouble, he earned only one thing form Midna: scorn.

Midna's hard shove down against his face came without warning or sense, as she drove herself harshly into place, pinning his head down to the bed and grabbing at his own hair, tugging at it as she seethed and moaned. "Eat me out harder! I am a goddess compared to you, and I demand to be treated as such!" There was no slowing down her mad dominance now, as everything Midna did was an expression of raw lust, of desire raging out of control. She had no time for hesitation or for worry, concern a thing of the past as she drove down firmly and forced Link to have to sink into her lusts and the desperation of her touch. He was hers, and hers he would remain.

Link didn't do anything to fight the way she shoved down against him, didn't resist the tides of her sharp turn into dominance and ferocity. He just accepted it, keeping up the frenzied pace of eating out her slick and perfect pussy as hard as he could, lost to the desires taking such brilliant and firm root inside of him that he couldn't deal with it all. It was too much, and he was helpless against it, submitting to Midna and her wildest desires knowing full well what would come with it. He just couldn't help himself.

"Your cock is so hard right now form serving me. It's almost embarrassing how submissive you are when I tell you what to do. Where's the big brute who just fucked my face? You're a puppy now!" Using her grip on the headboard for hard, tight leverage, Midna rode his face hard, thighs clamping down around his head and holding him in place for what was to come. She was wicked and unafraid of taking total control, unafraid of dominating him and speaking down to him, riding harder and hotter onward as everything took beautiful, brilliant hold now. She was direct, careless, and for all her pleasure she brought Link to a maddening rush of pleasure he could never hope to deny, sinking into the thrall of everything she did to him with only himself to blame. The throbbing pleasures refused to ease up, refused to slow, and he was senseless in his surrender to all, giving up everything further and hotter down, finding less and less ability to hold onto himself in the process.

Link was lost, eager, but his hands didn't let go of her hips, didn't stop holding desperately onto her. His turn now to adore and revere her like he was afraid she'd fly away if he didn't hold on as tightly as he could. Link was an aching mess incapable of hiding his true feelings, and he revealed within these depths all of his desires. His lust was unstoppable and untamable, a fiery pulse of bliss from which he could not recover. Everything just kept happening, burning hotter and stronger as Midna's enduring and endless desires proved far more than Link felt ready to handle, giving up everything to this heat and learning the ecstasy that awaited him, unable to control or contain his winding desire,s which threatened to unravel him completely. Each step down felt like a deeper, more glorious rush of something.

Midna rode high and stubborn on her throne of a man, holding her weight down tighter as she gave herself to the pleasure, compressing the mattress with the force of her pushes downward, and it was worth it. All of it. She gave up everything, a gasping wreck heaving in delight as she lost all control to something brilliant and pleasurable, moaning in utter ecstasy and allowing the pleasure to take hold of her without shame, to give up entirely, lost to desires getting even more untamable with each pass. Everything she did about surrendering now, and Midna was proud of the pleasures she felt in giving everything to the hazy rushes of pure bliss, an ecstasy getting messier with each raw second of delight that felt too goods to be true.

Her orgasm was fierce and it was proud; Midna was not ashamed of her dominant desires and everything that came with them, expressing herself confidently and vigorously with each moan. She didn't hesitate to go all out, and to lose herself to the pleasure she felt due, a mess lost to her own desires and the lofty heights of pleasure she knew she could reach in giving up everything to this desire. "Good boy," she moaned when she had finally felt the satisfaction pass her, slumping dizzily forward, letting the decadent heat carry her away.

She slithered off of his body, and Link welcomed a moment's reprieve, knowing it wouldn't last, knowing worse and weirder lay in store still for him as he lay there, watched her shift and heave. "Now, will my hero claim his final reward?" She bit her lip, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him up, leaving Link to watch and admire as she got into position for him, down on her hands and knees, assuming a pose of absolute surrender now for Link as she welcomed the madness to come. "Mm. Your people call this 'doggy style', do they not? Fitting."

Once more, the dance commenced, with Link's hands careful and exploratory along Midna's round hips and her luscious ass, his body advancing with a careful feeling of readiness and desire that he felt awoken by. He took great care in pushing forward, once more easing downward into patience and fine control, something so unlike him, but it was all the more exciting for that frenzied sense of excitement, a ready rush of something wild and hot, something that begged for more, for all the indulgence they could get Still not saying anything and not remarking on her choice of position and the way she angled to mock him with it, Link pushed onward with only one care in mind, only one goal. He was ready, confident, eager to give up to this mess and succumb to something as primal as he could have hoped for, giving himself up now to the bliss and letting everything melt away.

Careful thrusts eased his big cock into her, and Midna grounded herself in place on the bed, biting her lip and embracing the pleasure. It was immediate and intense, bringing to the surface all the deep feelings and wants that now felt like all she could have hoped for, giving herself to the ecstasy with careless glee, a delight getting completely out of control now. It was almost too good, bringing about maddening rushes of ecstasy that just had to be given up to and embraced.

"It's so good," Midna moaned. "I would have expected you to be too aggressive and not know what you were doing, but... Mm, you're rather good at this, for a dog." She refused to let up on Link with her remarks, seeking to taunt and tease him into a furor form which she would have him doing exactly as she craved. "Keep going. Keep fucking me, show me what you can do to satisfy your queen, dog." She made sure to emphasize it harder the next time around, made sure he was completely beholden to her demands and her desires, which did not get less wild and vulgar as she pushed on, making sure he fell into her grasp completely, that he was beholden to her every whim.

There was no way out of this, no way through the pleasure and fervor that kept Link giving Midna what she wanted, but fortunately, that was perfectly fine by him, because with his cock buried so deep inside of her, Link found himself perfectly poised too, ready now to make the most of this opportunity and give it to Midna as hard as he wanted, as viciously and powerfully as he could with only one goal in mind, and he was ready to spring the nasty surprise on her.

ON a dime, his thrusts changed. His touch changed. The appreciative and adoring hold that he had been eager to give himself to. There was nothing to do now but give in, heaving and winding down with throbbing delight as everything sudden and hungry that Link craved proved as fierce and direct as could be. Just as his balls had slapped against Midna's jaw while he fucked her face, the sudden heaving motion of his body in desperate, winding aggression brought his sac smacking against her thighs while he hilted inside of her, driven with pounding, desperate vigor to undo her with powerful shoves and a desperation getting totally out of control now as his every push was a desperate show of aggression, not to dominate Midna, but simply to regain an even keel.

Midna wasn't as surprised by it this time; she'd been goading him along through all of it, and now he was giving her what she craved in as direct and hungry a way as she could have ever hoped for. She felt delighted to give in to all of this, finding such pleasure in the chance to give in, feeling Link take charge and ravage her with wild and enduring aggression, and all she could do was give in to it. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" she gasped, Midna completely without hesitation now as she allowed herself to embrace these desires, her deepest lusts all bringing about a power and an energy too hot to control. She wanted all of it, and she would not be kept now from these desires as she allowed the burning pleasure to take hold of her, as she accepted something as senseless and direct as could be. This wild and untamed fucking was just what Midna needed, what she felt she desperately had to cling to to give up to the power and the lust behind her indulgences. It was too much, too good and fierce and incredible for her to be able to contain herself now, raw pleasure bringing with it.

Everything orderly and sensible was gone now. Wild indulgence was all that remained, and the excitement of giving in so completely felt like a rush of exactly what they both needed, desperation rising high and bringing about a pulse of excitement as desperate and fierce as she could have asked for. It was precisely what Midna needed and craved, all the rough, raw, wild sex helping to dull the frustrations of what was to come, the future ceasing to exist for one brilliant and brief moment where all she felt was the steadily dawning bliss of being taken and eased down into bliss, finding something brilliant and beautiful in each step down deeper into her desires, making her hotter, hungrier. She needed this. Needed him.

Link was utterly without hesitation as he let the pleasure carry hims away, let the sensations take firm hold and bring him to pleasures too fierce to help. With an eager, fierce groan, he allowed him to lose all control and sense, anything calm or understanding simply gone now, replaced by endless, enduring ecstasy and a sense of utter surrender, a need and a heat powerful enough to quell anything resembling sense left in him. It was too good, too much pleasure bringing about his undoing and allowing Link to find some grounding in the chaos of giving in, learning just how messy and hot and desperate he could be when he simply gave in.

"Fuck me!" Midna screamed again, her appetites raging out of control and nothing sensible to be found in this bliss. She kept pushing deeper into this chaos and finding pleasure more intense than she could fathom, and for all that trouble and work and excitement came utter bliss, a relief that drove her deeper into the depths of utter surrender and something too wild to ever be able to pull back from. Midna was one, lost, happy to give in and to find the bliss of an orgasm ripping through her with a fervor unlike anything she could possibly deal with. She crossed the line, gave in, and found utter relief in her senseless acceptance of the pleasures that now ruled her.

Midna came hard, and as her snug pussy clamped down in fervid need around Link's cock, he was right behind her, groaning as one last powerful slam forward proved all the pleasure more he needed. He came undone, pumping ah to load deep into Midna's desperate hole and filling her with all his greed and his desire, fervid needs racing through him and proving unstoppable, proving too fierce and wild for him to help. To give in felt incredible, numbing all of his worries and his tensions, bringing about a powerful and potent end to this whole mess.

All the flares of roughness and aggression melted away then. They'd had enough, done all they could and giving up to the relief of slowing down, settling into the calm, the groove. Link's touch softened against her, before he dragged her down to the bed beside him, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly against his chest, needing to know where she was here with him, needing to know she wasn't leaving. Link didn't say it, but the desperate certainty with which he clung to her was all Midna needed to know; he could tell she was leaving. She pushed back against him snugly, closing her eyes and accepting that all she could do now was hold tightly onto him and refuse to let go.

If he knew, then Midna didn't need to say it. It was done. Said already. All she could do was press back firmly against Link, accept there was nothing to do but agree that this was how it was, and find relief in his warmth, in his closeness. In knowing for tonight, they were together, and maybe it wasn't going to be anything close to enough, but Midna had to take what she could here.

"I love you, dog," she said sweetly, and rather than tell her he loved her back, Link began to kiss every inch of her body step by step until he finally laid the final kiss onto her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
